lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Lauren
| trait = + | birthday = | placeoforigin = United Kingdom | lg15 = 10300 | youtube = KateModernLG15 | revver = | myspace = | forum-posts = | bebo = laurenp1989 | actor = Emma Pollard | first = Lauren | last = KateModern Season Two Recap | series = KM }} Lauren P. is the sister of one of the girls who was kidnapped. Just like her sister, Lauren is synthetically trait positive. She lives in East London, and has a very thick British accent. Background A Sister Missing Lauren was first spotted by Steve and Terrence. Believing that the girls recently kidnapped may have had some connection to Kate's killer, they made their way to the home of the latest abducted girl. Though they merely wanted to ask some questions regarding the kidnapping, they met a distraught Lauren, the sister of the latest kidnapped girl. Threatening them as well as calling them names such as "pervs" and "nonces," she made it clear she had no desire to believe a word they were saying, arguing, "What's next? You gonna get me a couple of sweets or take me to see the puppies in your car?" While the boys were unsuccessful, Charlie and Julia managed to convince Lauren to come to a clinic specialized in Lauren's ailment (see below). Unfortunately, Lauren became absolutely irate with Charlie and Julia the next day, upon spotting the two chatting with Steve and Terrence. Just before she started attacking with a cricket bat, she shouted, "What, you think you can act all matey and concerned around me and then let these two paedos come and kidnap me?" While the constant badgering was enough to convince Lauren that she was indeed in danger due to her connection with the drug trial, Lauren chose to believe that both Charlie and Steve are involved with the kidnappings, especially because as she points out, [[Let my sister go|''"I can't help wondering how her and that freak Steve know so much about it."]] No longer trusting the people that could help her the most, Lauren became more in danger than she had ever been. Later on Lauren had a change of heart and decided to visit Charlie at work and hear what Charlie had to say. After hearing the explanations given by Charlie about the experiments, the kidnappings and about the Order Lauren left, not believing a word of it, referring to the K-Team as ''"Freaks". Steve and Terrence decide that the only way to keep her safe is to kidnap her so that the kidnapper can't get to her. Lauren gets locked in a room in an abandoned bunker, and is eventually joined by Steve after Terrence turns on him, revealing that he is, in fact, the one responsible for Lauren's sister's disappearance. However, Steve manages to overpower Terrence, and he and Lauren manage to escape. Steve leaves Lauren with Gavin when he and Charlie go back to find Terrence. Lauren and Gavin resurface after Charlie gets abducted by Terrence, and are joined by Lee and Steve and they all go to Gavin's Aunt's house, where Charlie is being held. Upon arriving, they realized that Terrence was planning on setting the house on fire, but ultimately fails when a Watcher and Shadow show up and try to capture him after he told too many of the Order's secrets. After Gavin kicks Charlie out of the house for becoming intimate with Steve, Lauren and Lee try to comfort her. Fighting the Order Afterwards, Lauren moves into an apartment with Lee and Charlie, the latter of whom sinks into a depression and locks herself into her room. Lauren uses the next few days to let the revelation that Terrence has murdered her sister sink in, and decides to fight the Order with Steve. The two establish contact with a Los Angeles-based Resistance group and provide them with information regarding a man they are looking for. Once Jonas arrives in London, Lauren decides to throw him a welcoming party, which ends up a success, though Jonas has a hard time holding his alcohol. Lauren decides to go against Charlie's wishes and show Jonas the DVD she recovered in the bunker which put a hit out (in Turkish) on Jonas and his friends. Worried, Jonas decides to head back to America. When their car arrives, Lauren calls Steve after she is unable to locate them and discovers that they have been abducted by an Assassin, from whom they manage to escape. While Steve is Away in America, Lee posts a blog saying that he and Lauren will be attending Saturday of Radio 1’s Big Weekend. Lauren conveys through her Bebo page that she is upset with TAAG for abandoning Steve, and urges him to return to London. However, Lauren is caught off guard when Steve makes a video where he starts a new cult. She confronts him, only to discover that he had only agreed to meet her in order to give a Pro-Celestial Network speech to the camera. Lauren becomes frustrated and accuses him of doing this as a way to avoid Charlie. Lauren invites him to a dinner party so she can try to get him and Charlie together, but her plan fails after Gavin arrives and Charlie is held up at work. Defeated, Lauren attends Radio 1’s Big Weekend with Lee, who cons people into believing that JTV is still active in order to gain backstage access. The next day, Lauren is invited to Julia's wedding, and attends her hen night later in the week. At the party, she has too many drinks and ends up getting sick by the night's end. Lauren recovers by the next day, where she attends Julia's wedding, only to leave early after Gavin has an outburst. Lauren becomes concerned when Gavin begins believing that Kate is still alive and behind every bad thing that is happening, and is outraged when Gavin takes her to see Michelle Clore, who attempts to lure her under her wing as she had Kate, but ends up getting smacked by Lauren instead. Path of Vengeance Not long after the incident, Lauren is contacted by Jeffrey Griffin, nephew of The Specialist and founder of The FTO, who offers to help her take down Michelle Clore and Terrence as a way to make up for what his family has put her through. Lauren agrees, and has Raymond film her to make it look like she is being stalked. When Lee begins pestering Lauren to help him with his video for the Skittles campaign, Lauren reveals that she is too distracted by someone who has been watching her. She says that she hasn't seen him, but she's felt his stare over the past few days. The emotional distress bring up Lauren's frustration that she still doesn't know what happened to her sister, and that she has to take dozens of pills in Order to stay alive. (She also reveals that the pills were the reason she got so sick at Julia's hen night). While out at the park with Charlie, Steve, Lee and Sophie, Lauren revealed that she has a boyfriend, but then became angry and wandered off when the others started teasing her about her "imaginary friend". After leaving, she goes to Jeffrey's house, where she is tied up to make it look like Terrence had kidnapped her. She then emailed Michelle Clore and said that Terrence wanted to trade her for more Shadow drugs. At the same time, Jeffrey and Raymond contacted Terrence and, pretending to be working for Michelle Clore, said that they'd seen him kidnap Lauren and were willing to make a trade. Once Michelle and Terrence both arrive, Terrence beats Michelle's Shadow unconscious. As they realize they've been set up, Jeffrey jumps out and shoots them both, killing Michelle and wounding Terrence. Once Lauren sees what has happened, she is overwhelmed and flees. A week later, she calls Charlie and tells her where to meet her. After hearing what happened, Charlie vows to keep her safe from Terrence and Michelle's Shadow, even if it costs her her job. Despite the threat of Terrence's vengeance looming, Lauren becomes more concerned with Julia's safety after she posts a video with Michelle's former shadow in the background. She and Charlie decide to check on Julia the next day, and they see Rupert behave abusively towards his wife, angry over how the video she posted aroused suspicions. Disgusted, Lauren and Charlie take the footage to the police, but they are told they don't have enough proof to charge Rupert with any crime. Frustrated, they return to Julia's flat to discover them all gone. They recieve a video message from Julia showing her being dragged off forcibly to Paris by Rupert and the Shadow. Lauren, Charlie, Steve, and Toe decide to go to Paris and rescue Julia themselves. Chaos in Paris On their way out of town, they encounter Terrence, who is pleased to find Lauren in the car. Before he can advance, however, he is attacked by the Shadow, managing to surprise Lauren and the others. Shaken, the group arrives in France, where Lauren continues to be unknowingly sexually harassed by Toe. Toe speculated why Lee hasn't had sex with Lauren, and Lauren hits the camera out of his head in frustration. After making sure the camera is working, they make their way to the Flame of Liberty. In the ensuing Chaos, Charlie and Lauren become separated from the others. Charlie manages to get a hold of Jools, who gives her a coded message that leads to a Gabcast recording telling them her situation, and telling them to meet her near the Louvre. Charlie and Lauren Operation: Rescue Jools wait outside where they are reunited with Steve and spot Julia getting into a car with her bodyguard. While Charlie and Steve want to follow her, Lauren tries to convince them to leave her behind so that she can check out Rupert's viewing. They follow Julia, but are attacked by a group of thugs who take their camera. Julia's bodyguard shows up, saving them, and leads them to Julia and Toe. The next morning, Lauren sneaks out before the others wake up to get breakfast, worrying Julia. As they start to head back to London, they are stopped by the police and Charlie is arrested for stealing Michelle Clore's Last Work. After figuring out what has happened, Julia and Toe are intent on going back to London nonetheless, angering Steve and Lauren. Not long after, Jeffrey's Bebo account was uncovered, detailing how the last Work contained a possible cure for the trait positive gene. Julia accuses Lauren of framing Charlie so that she could have the Cure. Steve and Lauren attack her, reducing her to tears, and Toe comes to her defense. After looking through their old videos, Lauren and the others believe Steve is to blame, and he goes on to accuse Toe. In the end, Sophie, Lee, and the viewers figure out that the traiter is Julia, and she arrives back in London before the others. Charlie is released from custody, and Steve, Lauren, and Toe return to the UK angry and fighting. Steve and Toe have a major arguement, and while the others are distracted, Lauren takes off and heads for Bill Cowan's flat. There, she attacks him and prevents him from getting to his inhaler. She asks Julia via the camera if she knows what it is like to lose something precious to her, and reveals that it is her nineteenth birthday. Seeing the video, Charlie, Lee, and Steve rush to her aid and hide her outside while Charlie deals with Julia's arrival. Resolving Conflict Julia demands that they hand Lauren over, and condemns the K-Team for bringing so much pain into her life. After they leave, Lauren thanks the others for coming to help her, and on their way home, they stumble upon a car accident with Rupert inside and Julia missing. Lauren suggests that they leave him, but the others reluctantly take him to the hospital. Upon arriving, they are informed that Sophie has been attacked by Terrence, and Lauren is relieved to learn that she is okay. While they are occupied, Rupert convinces Steve to help him save Julia, and they leave before the others notice. To make matters more complicated, Gavin contacts Charlie, having escaped from St. Grinstead, and asks them to meet him at an address in the country. The house turns out to be the childhood home of Kate, and Lauren silently watches and Charlie and Kate's mother grieve once more about Kate's passing. On their way back to London, they get a call from Hazel telling them to come back, but Gavin and Lee want to ignore her and get back to the city. Angry, Charlie and Lauren go back by themselves. There, they are cut off guard when they find Hazel dead on the floor. Terrence enters and attempts to kill them, but Charlie manages to lock him outside. She takes a mounted sword from the mantle, and attempts to protect Lauren should Terrence re-enter the house. However, Lee and Gavin arrive and attack Terrence, allowing Charlie and Lauren to escape into the woods. Terrence easily overpowers the duo, and goes into the woods and find Lauren standing alone in the middle of a clearing. When he approaches her, he is stabbed to death by Charlie. Arriving back in London, they meet up with Steve and Sophie, who have set up a birthday celebration for Lauren. During the course of reflecting over the past year, they realize that their lives would be much more manageable if they didn't broadcast it over the internet. They record a goodbye message to Kate and videoblogging, and throw the camera up in the air, breaking it. Drug Trial Like Kate, Lauren and her sister went to Dr. William Griffin, where they believed they were part of a drug trial that was said to prevent . Unfortunately for the trial participants, Dr. Griffin's was actually trying to artificially create trait positive girls. Though he was successful, the pathogen used to harvest the girls virtually destroyed their immune systems, which means that unless Lauren stays trait positive, her life may end unpleasantly soon. Notes *Before deciding on Emma Pollard to play Lauren, the KateModern team auditioned 45 girls for the role. *In the video, Golf Day Out, it is said that Lauren has a boyfriend. However, we never learn anything about him. Etymology Lauren is a variant or feminine form of Laurence. Originally a masculine name, it was first popularized as a feminine name by actress Betty Jean Perske (1924-), who used Lauren Bacall as her stage name.http://www.behindthename.com/name/lauren See also *Theories about Lauren References